1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a bioconversion process for preparing gamma-irone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rautenstrauch et al., Helv. Chim. Acta 54 1776 (1971), The Stereochemistry of Irones, disclose the stereochemical configuration of the irone isomers.
Jaenicke et al., Progress in the Chemistry of Natural Organic Products, The Irones and Their Precursors, 50, 1-25 (1986), disclose the formation of irones from the rootstocks of iris rhizomes.
Krick et al., Z. Naturforsch. 38C, 179-184 (1983), Isolation and Structure Determination of the Precursors of alpha- and gamma-Irone and Homologous Compounds from Iris pallida and Iris florentina, disclose that irones are formed by oxidative degradation.
An article in Parfums, cosmetiques, aromes, 77, 49-51 (October 1987) discloses that irones are obtained from fresh iris rhizomes.